Monster Boy
by Crankwave
Summary: Guren Nash has been at his new school for a month now and is still very curious about the woods that go behind it. Deciding to go and look, he finds a strange boy that lives there. {Monster!AU, Eventually 3D shipping}
1. Chapter 1

Guren Nash, age 11. Always having to be moved from a different school due to his fathers work. After this being the third this year, the thing was starting to get old once again. Getting stuck being the new kid where ever he went wasn't the best way for a person to live out his school life. At this point he just stopped trying to make new friends, knowing that they would probably not last all that long. Going to have to move once more and never seen them again.

But with the move, something about this new school seemed a bit different. But Guren was not able to but a finger on it. A strong feeling in the atmosphere loomed over the entirety of the school grounds. Only being here for little over a month, the feeling still didn't change in the slightest.

But now Guren just sits in the far back of the classroom, staying ever so silent. But doing well and keeping up with the all of his subjects. He would space about a few times during the lesson and stare outside the window. You can basically see the whole place from his classroom. You could see the soccer field where the student named Chooki just scored another goal. Guren had spoke to him a few times since he has been here. He is usually either playing sports or hanging out with another student named Toxsa, or at less that what he thinks his name is. He heard his name being talked around once or twice around the school.

His sight lingered to the woods that led behind the school. That was the most strange area about this school to him. He was really fascinated about it though. No one really ever talked about it. After the first week here Guren asked around to see if somebody could tell him anything about it. But they all give a completely different answers.

Some said something about an evil monster that lives far in the back that would eat anyone that dared to enter into the territory. Others were about a school kid wandering off into there and was never to be seen alive again. Police finding the kid dead and they had to shut the school down for a bit. But that was said to be many of years ago.

So Guren decided that he would go into the woods after school, maybe to find what really hides in there if anything at all. Timed to feel like it dragged on much slower than it usually does. Guren snapped out of his haze and when back to paying attention to the lesson that was going on. Glancing back every once and awhile between the clock, the outside of the window and the chalk board. At last the school bell finally rang. The teacher dismissed them, with that Guren hastily packed up his bag and made a B-line for the class room door. Pushing his way through the ever so busy hallway. Getting a few shouts for someone he shoved into. "Sorry." he said to the one's that were talking to him. Not really looking back to see who he pushed out of his way.

But soon found it better to avoid any questions from any students, he went down the back stairs. Eventually arriving at the exit door, Guren did a double take to see if anyone followed him. Not sure why anyone would be following him. But he did have the feeling like someone was looking right over his shoulder. Shaking himself out of the thought he opened the door. The sun shined brightly today, but the weather man did recall that there might be a chance of showers, Well not until 3 that day. He walked out on the school grounds and saw that Chooki was talking with some kid with greenish hair. Guren believed that the other boy was the "Toxsa" he heard about. Guren turned his head forwarded and made his ways into the woods


	2. Chapter 2

As Guren traveled on the beaten path the ground soon became a gross muddy slush. The tall trees were making it difficult for much sunlight to reach through. Cascade in darkness the further more you when. But lucky for himself, he remembered to pack a flashlight. Taking off the bag to rummaged around it. "Now where did I put it?" He said thinking out loud.

Able to locate the flashlight in the mess of the bookbag and clicking it on. The light shined brightly. Tilting it down a little to show where the path was heading. Suddenly of what seemed like a branch snapping echoed in the area. Panic flooded quickly into his body. Waving the light in any direction where the source of the sound could have come from.

"H..hello." Guren asked shakingly. The panic was now starting to leave his body shortly afterwards. Just as he was turning to continue on forward he was meet face to face with someone. Someone that wasn't at all human. Now this is where the part were Guren screamed ever so loudly, falling down into the mud. The creature just stared at him as he did so, blinking his golden eyes and was grinning a bit.

The other looked like he was around 5 foot 2 in height, not including his tail dragged for a good 4 more inches. His skin color on the other hand was a light blue was covered up to his neck in small scales and from that a small patched that continued under his right eye. Hair was ruffled and was a bit on the wild side though. It was a lighter blue at the top and then got darker as it went down. He wore a pair of black baggy ripped up shorts. The last little note was that his feet and hands were a bit webbed.

"Who are you?" Guren asked in a panicky way. Staring up to the other with wide eyes, still in shock by fear. Not give a response, the reptilian extend out his hand out to Guren. This made him blinked a bit in surprise. Well it's good to know that he doesn't have to worry about he getting eaten by him. At least not yet anyways. Guren grabbed his hand and was pulled out of the mud and on to his feet.

"To answer your question, My name is Ceylan..and I'm a reptilian…" Ceylan trailed off that last part sadly. Ceylan averted his gaze from Guren not really wanting to know what his reaction would be. Having to deal with his once before, he much rather not like to be flipped out upon again.

"Well Ceylan, I'm Guren Nash!" Flashed a bright smile. Ceylan looked up and was a bit taken back by that. "So wait you're not afraid of me?" he puzzled. This was very surprised to get an answer such as that. Guren gave shocked his head in approval.

"I was when you surprised me, but I really don't find you all that scary." The only thing Ceylan was able to do was give a soft smile. This has been the first time in what feels like forever where someone actually like him and didn't treat him like a monster. Silents then feel on top of them. But it wasn't an awkward kind of silents. It's felt more calming and had some understanding.

"So wannabe friends?" Ceylan asked calmly. Still unsure if this is the best thing to ask someone after just scaring them twice. "Well I don't see why not, you seem like a nice person." Guren started, then looked down briefly at his watch. In bright green it red 2:59 pm. 'Wait it's that late already!' Guren thought to himself. By this point he would be home by point. It wasn't helping that he has boat load of homework that is all due tomorrow. He looking back up at reptilian, not really sure how to go about saying this.

"I'm sorry but I have to get going. I have a lot of stuff I need to get down." He rushed, started to head back down the path which he came. Ceylan felt heartbroken by this slightly. Just meeting someone and now they are leaving. He doesn't want to stay in these woods any longer. He needs to get out of here.

Without even thinking Ceylan started running, doing the best to get caught up with Guren. "Can I come with you!" The reptilian semi shouted. Hoping it would get the others attention. Lucky Guren stopped in his tracks, showing that the other can get closer and he took that opportunity. Running up closer with his tail bobbing back and fore as he ran. Once again he was side by side with Guren. "I really don't see any harm with you coming along with me. But we better hurry home, it's going to be raining in a few.

Ceylan smiled widely excited that he was now able to get out of this place. He nodded showing that he understood the circumstance with the other was talking about. They both walked at a quick pace out of the woods.


End file.
